


Jealous Fits

by Bloop_blop



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Yaku, Light Angst, M/M, OOC, characters are out of character, jealous fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloop_blop/pseuds/Bloop_blop
Summary: Kenma didn’t take interest in anything other than video games, cats, and sometimes Kuroo, which made him an exception to Yaku’s jealous fits. Yaku wouldn’t bat an eyelash at the scene of Lev trying to gain Kenna’s attention, he knew Kenma wasn’t a threat and that Lev was just needy.
Relationships: Lev Haiba/Yaku Morisuke, YakuLev, levyaku
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Jealous Fits

Kenma didn’t take interest in anything other than video games, cats, and sometimes Kuroo, which made him an exception to Yaku’s jealous fits. Yaku wouldn’t bat an eyelash at the scene of Lev trying to gain Kenna’s attention, he knew Kenma wasn’t a threat and that Lev was just needy. 

However, when it came to other people, Yaku’s blood boiled. His blood boiled seeing girls confessing to his boyfriend, and then watching him reject them and the girls still hanging off of him, his blood boiled when kuroo went a bit too far with his friendly flirting or when a hug lasted a few seconds too long. 

Yaku wouldn’t admit out loud that he was jealous, and possessive but that’s another fact of the matter, but he knew internally he was. He was driven by insecurities, he didn’t think he deserved Lev, he thought he could do better. 

That leads them to Yaku’s final breaking point. 

It was a Friday night after practice, Yaku and Lev were walking home together as per usual when it happened. 

“Lev!” A pretty first year girl called out. She short, shorter than Yaku, had big doe like eyes and a small nose matched with a dark brown bob that went down to her shoulders. 

“Ah, Osada-Chan, did you need something?” Lev responded, turning his head away from Yaku. 

“I told you to just call me Shinju,” the girl in question blushed a bit, “Besides the point… I-uh wanted to talk to you about something.” She stammered a bit, her hands going up to twirl her hair, adding to her already quite cute appearance. 

Yaku held back a growl in his throat as he put two and two together of what was happening. 

“Lev, won’t your mom worry if we’re late to dinner?” Yaku asked, voice set harsh. Lev jumped at the sudden harshness and robbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Yaku-San is right, mama will get worried.” Lev added, causing the girl to pout. 

“I-I wanted to tell you how I feel though!” She stammered, crocodile tears forming. 

“No! No! No! Why does everyone keep coming for my boyfriend?” Yaku yelled, loosing it. His hand dropped from Lev’s as he began talking with them, “It’s always confession after confession after confession, and girls not getting the hint when he denies them.” He rambles, face turning red with both anger and frustration. 

“It’s only a matter of time before a pretty girl like you catches his eye and leaves.” Yaku frets, “Whatever, I’m going home.” He states, leaving the scene. 

“So ab-” Osada starts, getting interrupted by a disappointed shake of Lev’s head before he chases after his boyfriend. 

“Yaku! Wait up!” Lev shouted as he caught up to Yaku. Yaku knew Lev was standing next to him but chose to ignore him. 

“Yaku?” Lev called out quietly. Ignored again. Lev let out a sigh, “Morisuke, look at me.” He stayed firmly, grabbing a hold of his arm. Yaku looked up at Lev with wide eyes, it was rare for Lev to use his first name. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?” Lev asked, his tone more gentle now. Yaku shook his head no.

“I want to eat first.” He stated, looking away from Lev. 

“Do you promise to talk about what’s bothering you after you eat?” A nod in response before Yaku shyly reaches his hand our to Lev’s. Lev grabs it casually, lacing their fingers together and using it to pull Yaku into his side. 

“I think it’s time we head to my house now, mama probably has dinner done.” Lev stated matter of factly before leading them to his home. 

“Thank you for the meal Mrs. Haiba.” Yaku nows politely after dinner. 

“Not a problem dear, come over for dinner any time.” Mrs. Haiba smiled warmly at him. “Don’t mind me asking, but are you spending the night? It’s quite late and I’d hate for you to walk home in the dark.”

“If it wasn’t a problem with you then yes I was planning on it.” Yaku responded as he helped clean up the dishes with Lev. 

“Yaku and I are gonna head up to my room now.” Lev announced after finishing the dishes, “Goodnight Mama.” 

“Goodnight Yaku, goodnight Lev.” His mother stated before waving them off with a smile. Lev took the opportunity to drag Yaku to his room. 

“Alright, talk.” Lev stated, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I was jealous…” Yaku responded quietly, no meeting Lev’s eyes. 

“I got that much, but why?” Lev asked, crossing the room and cupping Yaku’s gave in his hands, forcing him to look at him. “I only like Morisuke….” 

“You’re always being confessed to!” Yaku wails, “And they are always so pretty and I’m so bland, it’s only a matter of time before they catch your eye.” He sniffles. 

Lev signs before leading the two of them to his bed. He sits down and pulls Yaku into his lap and nuzzles into his neck. 

“Never. Never will anyone be better than you.” Lev whispers sweetly and then pressing a kiss to Yaku’s forehead. 

“But I’m ugly and I’m rude and I can’t offer much.” Yaku sniffles.

“None of that is true, you are so adorable,” Lev pinches Yaku’s cheek a bit, “and you’re kind and caring in your own way. Everyone knows you don’t mean half your insults.” Lev shrugs

“As for offering anything, you are our teams best libero! Like how awesome is that?” Lev exclaims, “And you’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a partner and more.” He softens his tone. 

“Do you mean that?” Yaku asks timidly.

“Of course I do.” Lev smiles fondly before pulling the libero in for a kiss. “I love you.” He presses their foreheads together before tilting his head a bit to rub his nose against Yaku’s. 

“I love you too!” Yaku whispers shly before cuddling up closer to his beloved boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!! If you’d like, leave a suggestion in the comments and maybe I’ll write it!


End file.
